Like a Slap in the Face
by BurnKa
Summary: This is a fanfic about Bellamy and Clarke growing feelings for each other while trying to lead the 100. Bellarke, will have several chapters. Sorry for the short summary. And by the way I don't know what the ratings are so I could have rated this wrong but there is some sexual content and bad language.
1. Chapter 1

**Like a Slap in the Face **

**Hi guys I don't really know what to say about this but I hope you guys enjoy it I spent a lot of time on it! Feel free to leave a comment or favourite it or follow it ! :D **

**This follows the lives of the characters from the TV show 100. Major Bellarke **

**CHAPTER 1: **

Clarke

It felt like the first break I'd had since I arrived on Earth. The first five minutes I've actually had to myself to sit down, have a drink of water and just look at everybody running around working. I look around to find Finn and Raven fighting, I can't lie by saying it doesn't still hurt but its getting better with each day. And as much as I hate to admit it Raven is pretty awesome. I then turn to see Bellamy surveying everyone working, keeping an eye on everything. He goes to help some of the younger kids struggling to carry a giant log for the wall, noticing that they clearly needed help. Watching him carry the log practically by himself, with his muscles flexed got me a little hot. I guess its just that my sex drive has been more active due to recent events.

"Clarke?"

I turned around and I could tell that I was blushing worrying of people could tell what I was thinking or who I was looking at.

"Y-you okay?". It was Monty, he was looking at her as though he was slightly concerned but had other things on his mind.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"Nothing just wondering if your done in the medical part of the drop ship coz I need people outta there so I can concentrate on the walkie talkies with Raven".

"Sure just gimme another five minutes in there"

I headed over the drop ship and almost finished the inventory when Bellamy walks in.

"Hows it going Princess?"

"Good, I need to make a run for seaweed soon, this won't last us the rest of the week."

"Okay, when do you wanna go? Now?"

I was a little taken aback at the fact that he was actually listening and cared all at one time "Uhh yeah sure, I'll see who is available for a party to head out now".

"Everyone is busy, I'll just go with you"

I wasn't sure about taking the rebel king with me, by ourselves to go on a trip that is actually quite important. But after thinking it over I couldn't think of anyone better to accompany me. He's smart (a savvy kind of smart), he's good in a fight, sentiment doesn't hold him back and he's good to look at. Why did I think that! Dammit Clarke don't go there.

"Okay just let me get my pack"

Boy this is gonna be interesting.

**Hope you liked it, I will post another chapter soon. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the nice comments and favourites and stuff guys, means a lot **

**CHAPTER 2: **

Bellamy:

Why did I just offer to help Clarke Griffin, the Princess. She was a total pain but I guess she's started to grow on me a bit. I mean how couldn't she with her noble way and beauty. Wait what?! Well I guess it isn't totally absurd to call her beautiful, I mean she is quite pretty with those big blue eyes and a smile that could make people feel high which was sincere at the same time. And not to mention that golden head of hair which in the right light looked like a halo. God, I have to stop this…I need to focus on being a leader and right now going to get seaweed.

I spotted her waiting, somewhat impatiently, by the gait for me to join her. I could practically see the cogs working in that brilliant mind of hers as she surveyed people.

"Hey Princess, you ready?" I couldn't help the small wave of joy that came over me as I saw relief spread across her face when she turned to look at me. It was probably just because that it meant she could go out and achieve her goal of the day.

"Lets go!" she replied. Gotta hand it to her she doesn't waste any time.

Bellamy:

We stayed pretty quiet while we were walking through the woods. When I turned to look at her halfway there, I couldn't help but notice that she looked kind of… sad. I wondered what was wrong, could it have been spacewalker? I saw them arguing shortly after Raven arrived, and ever since they've been looking at each with the same kind of depressed face, although he'd seen it more in Finns face than Clarke.

So I couldn't really stop myself when o asked: "everything okay princess? You seem kinda down".

She looked up at with big, blue, surprised eyes, "yeah, I'm good".

I wasn't convinced because of how quickly she answered. I tried to hold it in but it just blurted out.

"Is it something to do with Spacewalker?"

The fact that she swallowed and had shifty eyes basically answered my question.

"Did something happen between you two?"

"That obvious huh?" she gave a short wry laugh but I could see the hurt behind it.

"Go on spill" and surprisingly enough she did, it made me feel good thinking that she was comfortable confiding in me.

"Well we slept together" she said kind of suddenly, I immediately felt anger swell up inside of me from an unknown source. "It was before Raven came down here, I didn't know that he even had her. You can imagine my shock when she arrived." She looked down at the ground as she walked falling silent. How dare Finn hurt Clarke like that! How dare he treat her like a common slut, she is worth so much more than that and if I had her I would never let her go, as strange as it is to admit it. And out of nowhere she hits out with "I'm such an idiot".

I stop dead in my tracks "Don't you dare say that Clarke, you are one of the smartest people I know, without you we would all be dead and you deserve to be treated so much better than that, you deserve so much more".

She just stared at me in bewilderment until I turned forward and started carrying on walking. She joined about a second after me. She was silent for about ten minutes until "Look we're here!".

We drop our bags at the side of the lake, and start to wade in. Clarke stops halfway in, turns to me and says "I'll get the seaweed, you keep and eye out for that thing that attacked Octavia, just in case".

"You got it princess"

I waded in to where the seaweed was with her, looking around for anything out of the ordinary, which I guess is a lot down here, while Clarke is breaking off the seaweed. Before I know what's happening I see Clarke fall further in the water and I panic until she stands up again and says "Dammit! The rocks are so goddamn slippery".

When we reach the shore again I turn to look at Clarke and sure enough she soaked right up to her neck. I can't help but stand there and stare at her, her clothes soak clinging to her curvy yet petite body. Her legs for starters are so sleek looking, her hips curve out just perfectly and come back in to meet her tiny waist which expands out again as it reaches her breasts which are amazing to say the least! I mean I've checked them out before, I'd be gay if I didn't, but I never fully appreciated them until now. God her body was fantastic. She was fantastic. She was perfect. Just then she looks up from finishing putting the seaweed in her bag and I act like I wasn't just totally checking her out.

"Lets head back" she says to me as I still am reeling from the sight of Clarke dripping wet. And with that she turns to walk away giving me a perfect view of small but also kinda big ass. I sigh and follow her.

Clarke:

I turn around and slowly start walking back to camp and try to stop myself from blushing at the sight of Bellamy's soaked shirt sticking to his impeccable abs. What he said earlier about Finn… it left me speechless for once, it was so sweet. Maybe Bellamy is an alright guy. And before I knew what I was doing I turned round and said "Thank you".

Bellamy looked taken aback little, evident from when then said "uhh your welcome? What for?"

"for saying that stuff to me about Finn earlier"

He gave a small smile and said "glad I could help princess".

We walked back talking about how earth was nothing like either of us expected, and before I knew it we were back at camp.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3: **

Clarke:

Well that was a surreal experience, I thought as I walked back to the drop ship with the seaweed. I pulled the curtain back to meet the dark brown eyes of Raven, it's still kind of awkward between us ever since she confronted me about Finn. We nod at each other as a greeting and as I'm busily putting the seaweed away she speaks up.

"We can't just keep ignoring each other like this".

"You're right, I just can help but be hurt and guilty every time I see you and Finn together" wow where did that honesty come from? Maybe spending time with Bellamy has affected me.

"I feel kind of the same when I see Finn try and follow you around"

"I know it's an awful feeling isn't it?"

"Yeah but we shouldn't have to feel that way! It's not either of our faults… its Finns! We were both kept in the dark by him, and theres no reason why we shouldn't be friends"

"You know what, you're right. Fuck him!"

"And plus if Finn sees us being friends it will torture him!"

"Hell yes, and I know just how to celebrate, after dinner you, me, the girls and some moonshine! I am gonna be fun for once! Us girls are gonna have a party!"

"Fuck yes"

"See ya later" and I'm walking back to my tent with the biggest smile on my face knowing that everything between me and Raven is getting better.

Bellamy:

Thinking about it, that's the most time I've ever actually spent with Clarke without us arguing about something. I was thinking about Clarke so much that I didn't even notice spacewalker approach me until he said my name.

"Hey Bellamy!"

Knowing what he did to Clarke just makes me hate him more, "what do you want Finn?" I'm instantly counting the seconds until he leaves.

"Chill out Bellamy, I'm just looking for Clarke"

"Are you sure she wants to see you?"

"it's not really any of your business, is it Blake?"

Fuck yeah it is! Nobody messes with my Clarke! No way I would ever say that out loud. "yeah it is, if you distract her then she can't do her job"

"whatever I'll find her myself" and with that he leaves.

Clarke:

I was in my tent for five minutes when Finn just walks in. My brain doesn't register what I've said until I said it.

"Finn! You could've knocked, what if I was getting changed?" He gives me a classic guy-with-his-mind-in-the-gutter smirk. He's quite clearly picturing me naked, I wish I never laid eyes on the little shit.

"Honestly Clarke, its nothing I haven't seen before" I just roll my eyes at that comment.

"Get out Finn, I don't wanna talk to you"

"Please Clarke" he sounds desperate "Raven and I aren't together anymore and I want to be with you".

"Not a chance in hell Finn! You used me and dumped me and now you're doing the same thing to Raven. She's my friend now and neither of us need you any more". Okay maybe that was a little harsh.

"Oh but you need Bellamy!"

"What?!"

"He was being kind of weird when I asked him where you were". I blushed at that hoping that he wouldn't realise that I told Bellamy about us. "Clarke you need to forgive me, because you can't do this down here alone".

I didn't even notice my tent door move until Bellamy said "I think its time you left her alone Finn". His voice was quiet yet deadly.

"This really isn't any of your business Blake" Finn sounded passed.

"Yes it is" his tone was quite commanding, I kinda liked it. I can only imagine him commanding me to do other things. Come on Clarke, focus. "now you can get out or I can make you get out".

I guess Finn didn't want to risk it because he left shortly after.

"You okay princess?"

"Em yeah…thanks"

"Any time". The way he said it, just made it sound like he really meant it. I felt a warm type of glow in my stomach.

Clarke:

After we all had enough Moonshine to get us the giggly, tipsy stage, the girls sat in a big circle in the drop ship. We were all in stitches, I'm sure we wouldn't have found things nearly as funny if we were sober. Then Octavia speaks up again, she's the one whos been leading this 'session' I guess I could call it, thank god I don't know where I would have started.

"Okay Raven: Jasper, Miller and Malik?" I can't describe how glad I am that Octavia steered clear of Finn in her game of fuck-marry-kill.

"ooh that's a tough one" Raven responded "hmmm I'd have to say that I'd puck Miller, marry Jasper and kill Malik". We all burst out laughing at the last one.

Octavia protested against the laughter "No! No no, you have to give reasons".

"Well I'd fuck Miller because you know he's hot" and all the girls (including me surprisingly enough) sighed 'yeah' in unison and laughed "hahaha em I'd marry Jasper because he's a total sweetheart and I'd kill Malik because he's a sexist, misogynistic prick".

The girls all let out shouts of 'hell yeahs'.

"Okay" Octavia said scanning the room "Clarke!" crap "Monty, Finn and Bellamy"

Double crap, I wasn't even 100% sure who's name I was more nervous about; Finn or Bellamy's. "I guess I would marry Monty because he'd be handy to have around to fix stuff, I'd kill Finn because he's a show off and a bit of a tool" at this Raven and I shared a secret, knowing glance which basically said that she agreed with me " and I guess that leaves Bellamy for me to fuck" I finished in a kind of flirty way, the alcohol was getting to me now because I wasn't even embarrassed.

All the girls laughed, except Octavia who said in disbelief " Eeeewww my brother? Gross Clarke".

"Hey you picked his name O, don't blame me". All the girls including Octavia joined in laughing on that one. But I couldn't help but think that I would be perfectly happy sleeping with Bellamy, maybe that was just the drink talking though. Just then Bellamy and Miller come in. We all stop turn to look at them and burst out laughing again.

"Em hi?" said Miller as though it was a question. Raven was the only one to respond with :

"Well hello there Miller" and winked at him, this just made the rest of us laugh even harder but Miller looked triumphant.

"What's going on here then?" Bellamy asked with an amused tone, his eyes on me in my drunken state.

"We are having a girls drinking party! What's it to you?" said Octavia as her brother turned to face her.

"Nothing just wondering what all the noise was about, but actually maybe the guys should do the same".

The out of nowhere I pipe up with "That would be difficult seeing as most of you are guys but I guess I can name a few that are secretly girls" which made all the girls laugh even harder.

"Well we'll leave you ladies to it" Bellamy said before giving me a knowing look and leaving.

Now its Ravens turn for questions "So Octavia if you had turn lesbian which girl here would you be with?"

Bellamy:

Well if the girls are gonna hang around drinking why shouldn't the guys. I catch Monty on his way to the drop ship. "Hey Monty! Get your moonshine the guys are gonna take a night off tonight!"

I thought Monty would protest but he just responds with "Finally!" and heads to find his stash.

"Boys, gather round the campfire we're gonna be drinking tonight!" I shout much to the delight of most of the guys. I could see Finn eyeing me, but I was in the mood to party and I'll be damned if I'm gonna let anybody ruin it.

Half a bottle of moonshine for myself later and we're sitting around the campfire talking about all the girls in the camp. I look up as Tyler finishes talking about Coring.

"I'm just saying she's hot and a redhead, you know what that means… she's fiery in bed !". We all laugh at his weird logic.

"Nah Raven's more my type, she's sassy, a total badass and damn her body!" and as an afterthought says rather sheepishly "Sorry Finn".

"It's cool" he replies although rather begrudgingly.

"Octavia's pretty hot too" I don't even need to say anything, I just look up and everyone falls silent, Malik speaks with fear in his eyes and voice " sorry Bellamy I forgot..".

"Don't let it happen again" it's nice to know that I have them trained when it comes to Octavia.

"I think Clarke's pretty fit" I look to who spoke, its one of the slightly younger boys. But all the other guys murmur in agreement.

I have to hold my tongue to keep for telling them to talk about her like that, I mean yeah she is sexy as all fuck but she's more than that and she's special to me. Wow, this moonshine is stronger than I remember.

"Yeah she may be a pain in the ass" Malik adds, that boy sure is on a roll today " but her jugs are something else". There were a lot of 'yeahs' and 'mmmms' in response to that. " I mean even Murphy wanted her before he was banished".

That brought back memories, yeah Murphy did talk about how he wanted to do Clarke all the time now that I remember. But theres now mucking way that I am gonna let anyone get their hands on her now.

"I'll tell you one things this camp is missing though" Miller said bringing me out of my thoughts "a little girl on girl action". Even I had agree and laugh with all the guys at that comment.

At that very moment we all turn to see Clarke laughing stumbling out of the drop ship closely followed by Raven doing the same. I was about to ask them if they were okay when Raven and Clarke hug and then Raven kissed her. Clarke was obviously too drunk to pull away, and when they broke apart (which was fairly quickly) they turned around to look at all of us staring at them. And all of a sudde, all at once the guys cheered and laughed. All the while Clarke and Raven standing there in confusion.

All the other girls came out looking tired, and started heading back to their tents and the guys did the same. I walked up to Clarke as Raven walked on the opposite direction to me. "You okay?" I asked her but she was looking over my shoulder at Raven and Miller walking towards Miller's tent obviously going for some alone time. "Clarke" I prompted.

She turned to look at me looking very happy, it was nice to see, it made her glow. "Of course I am" she said as she fell to the ground but I caught her just in time.

"Okay I'll help you back to your tent"

"Ooh why thank you kind sir" yep she was wasted. So I slung one of her arms round my shoulder and put one of mine round her tiny waist. I only started moving after I located Octavia heading towards her tent alone.

I lifted her onto her bed where she yawned right on cue. I was about to turn and leave after tucking her hair behind her ear when she said " will you stay with me Bell?"

Nobody ever called me Bell since my dad died but I liked it when it came from Clarke's soft rosy lips. I smiled at her and quietly said "of course I will princess"

I lay down next to her and put my arm around her waist as she instantly moulded into me laying her head on my chest and intertwined her leg with mine. I couldn't help but smell her hair which smelt musky. And almost instantaneously, Clarke fell asleep. I felt proud that she felt so comfortable with me that she could fall asleep so quickly and with that I fell asleep sweetly and soundly as well.

**Well I hope you liked it, I'm actually quite proud of this chapter. Feel free to leave a comment or something. I will post another chapter soon. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all the lovely reviews guys, it really means a lot. **

**CHAPTER 4: **

Clarke:

I am woken up by the sunlight coming through a gap in through the flap of my tent. I'm really cosy and drowsy still, despite the dull pain in my head. Without thinking I Snuggle further into my pillow which I only realise is human when it moves and lets out a content sigh. I instantly freeze as I look up to see Bellamy with his eyes closed, I never noticed how gentle and kind of… beautiful his face could be before. Ark to Clarke! Snap out of it!

I roll over to get out of bed but Bellamy's strong yet gentle hands pull me back to the warmth of his body while he murmurs something about being comfy. I try to shuffle away again to which Bellamy responds " Clarke you probably don't wanna move against me like that coz I don't know how much longer I can control myself if you keep it up".

Surprisingly enough, I'm not shocked or offended by that, it just makes me giggle. He opens his eyes to look down at me as I turn my head to face him and I can't hide the smile on my face.

"Morning Bellamy". He holds my gaze and lowers his face to mine until our lips meet. He's soft and gentle when he's kissing me, even when his lips part and mine do the same so we can taste each other. I feel a bolt of electricity shock it's way through my body. It didn't last long til we were apart again.

"Morning Princess". Wow that was some start to the day. That kiss… Bellamy….i'm still in a daze from it all. But why is Bellamy in my tent, I can't remember how he got here. Come to think of it I can't remember a lot of what happened last night. Did I sleep with him? Oh my god he's going to think I'm a slut and dump me. But maybe I didn't sleep with him. Okay focus Clarke, what's the last thing you can remember? Sitting in the drop ship playing Fuck, marry, or kill with all the girls.

Noticing the look of concentration on my face, Bellamy asks "something wrong Princess?"

"Err what happened last night?"

"Well, you got wasted. You girls were having a lot of fun apparently" he said with a batboy smirk " and you came out of the drop ship with Raven and you guys kissed which mad all the guys really, REALLY happy and I had to help you back to your tent because you were so drunk. Also I'm pretty sure that Raven and Miller hooked up".

I just hid behind my hands while I said " Oh. My. God" Bellamy just laughed at my embarrassment "I can't believe I did that!"

"It's cool… everyone really appreciated it". I laughed and looked up at him, with his fantastic smile.

"Well In that case, I'll just embrace it". Before long Bellamy's smile dropped and he looked at me seriously, like he was looking into my eyes. Okay, this has gone too far, of I keep this up with him then he's just going to sleep with me and dump me. There's no way I'd be able to recover from that kind of thing again.

"You should probably go check on everyone" I say as I get up.

He looks at me in confusion "something wrong Clarke?"

"We just need to stay focused, we can't get distracted"

"Fine, you wanna be like that, fine go ahead". He doesn't say another word, he just gets up and leave. I feel a pang of pain in my chest and a twisting feeling of guilt in my stomach. But I did what I had to, to protect myself.

I wash my face, change my shirt and leave my tent. I look around the camp and fond Raven walking out of Miller's tent trying to avoid eye contact with anybody and everybody. We meet in the middle, I put on my best knowing smile and she looks into my eyes rather sheepishly.

She tries to look innocent as she says "What?"

"What?" I repeat "Raven I just saw you sneaking out of Miller's tent, who you said last night that you would gladly sleep with and you have bed hair!" at that's she tries to brush her hair with her hands. We just both burst out laughing. "Oh and by the way, I was told that we kissed last night?"

"Yeah… well that's one thing I can tick off my bucket list" we both burst out laughing again.

"I'm glad we're friends Raven"

"Me too" then she hugs me, I can't help but smile. We pull apart and look to the side where the majority of the guys from the camp are standing watching us in anticipation.

I'm taken off guard when Raven shouts "Get the hell out of her, Pervs!". I smirked at the shocked look on all their faces and I could see Bellamy doing the same from behind them, he saw me looking at him and the turned back into the tough Bellamy and walked away.

Bellamy:

God, why did I kiss her? She's obviously freaked out by it. I can't say that it doesn't hurt but we're probably better off just being friends. For one I have no idea how it would affect our leadership and for another I'm not sure how everyone would take it – especially the guys. If any of them thought Clarke was for sharing, I'd have to personally beat the crape out of them.

It's probably better to just forget all about it and get on with all the stuff I have to do today.

Clarke:

After a long day of collecting water and fire wood along with treating various minor injuries, I'm wiped. I'm in the drop ship now, just after dinner and after finishing up with a guy who got a long scratch from hunting.

"Okay you're done, you can go back to you're tent".

"Really?" I think his name was Malik "Coz I was thinking you might have to tale care of me. All night" he says in a really slimy way.

"Okay get out" I order him but he doesn't move. Luckily I didn't have to think about what to do next because Bellamy walks in looking pissed off. He clearly overheard everything Malik said.

"Oh come on" Malik persisted "you know you want to".

"She told you to leave, Malik. Now get out before I throw you out"

"Jeez chill out Bellamy, I'm going".

God does he always have to be the macho guy? Which is why I said "I had it handled, what are you my keeper?"

"God Clarke I'm only taking care of you! Do you even see the way the guys at camp look at you?"

"I can take care of myself Bellamy, I'm not like your sister. I don't need you to baby me."

"God Clarke I can't even begin to explain how much I don't see you in that light! I want you Clarke, for more than just one night. I care about you Clarke, I want to be with you!".

I don't know what to say so I just stand there with my mouth a little open. He completely takes me off guard when he asks "so how do you feel about me?". He was so commanding that it caused a burning between my legs. I barely noticed how I as breathing deeply, my chest heaving as Bellamy walks towards me until his eyes scan my body. Our bodies are practically pressed up against each other when he says "Well?"

I exhale lightly when I say "I'm crazy about you Bellamy Blake".

I barely get to finish my sentence when Bellamy kisses me, a little more fiercely this time, rough yet gentle. And I love it. He shuffles me back towards the wall of the drop ship and lifts me up as I wrap my legs around his waist. He groans with pleasure and I smile as I kiss him. I don't realise just how much I care about him until this moment, I wouldn't change this moment for the world. I wouldn't rather be in anyone else's arms. At that moment we're interrupted by a cough.

We pull apart and I find my feet, we turn to see Octavia standing there smirking at us. "You guys wanna get a room?"

Bellamy looks at me as I look at him then we both turn back to Octavia and in unison we say "Yeah".

"Haha you guys know that anyone could come in and see you guys"

"I don't care!" Bellamy declares as he puts an arm around my waist "I want everyone to know she's mine!". I simply beam up at him, after what he just said I can't wait to get back to what we were doing.

"Okay then!" Octavia says and then exits.

Bellamy turns to me and he sees my beam, which makes him a little nervous "what?" he asks.

"Nothing" I say back but I can't stop smiling. "I just like how cute you are about us".

"Ugh don't call me cute Clarke!"

"But you are cute!"

"Clarke if you say it again I'm gonna have to make you pay" he's challenging me now, he has such a kink look in his eye. I know that if I say it again then he's gonna take me back to one of our tents and have his way with me. He gives me confidence, if there's one thing I know it's that I want to sleep with him.

"You are utterly adorable Bell"

He gives a quick look that says I brought this on myself. The next thing I know he has thrown me over his should and has started to march out of the drop ship.

"Bellamy!" I can't say anything else because I'm laughing so much. I know that everyone is probably staring at us but he gives me so much confidence that I don't care. He gently drops me on his bed in his tent and I just can't stop laughing because of how happy I am. I only stop laughing when he lies down next to me and looks deeply into my eyes, and just know that this is going to be amazing.

He started brushing small kisses along my jaw, then he started sucking on my neck. I can't help the moans escaping my mouth. Wanting more, I pull his shirt off and after he does the same for me. Before I know it we are both completely naked. As he slides into me I moan again, he has genuine smile on now. I think he's happy when he makes me moan which I love. He moves perfectly, rough but not too rough. I bring my hips up to meet his and he gasps. I bite my lip as it gets more intense, Bellamy quickens his speed slightly while kissing my chest. As I feel myself approaching the climax I feel like the orgasm might kill me, I moan and dig my nails into his back. Bellamy loves it as drives deeper, and digs his fingers into my waist and my leg. In the middle of my orgasm I drag my nails up his back as I let out a moan and Bellamy grunts as reaches his orgasm as well. He rolls off of me and lies next to me as he hugs me tight and pulses the covers up around us. I fall asleep happy and content as he gives me small gentle kisses on my neck. I think I actually fell asleep smiling that night.

**Hope you guys like it, there'll be a new chap soon. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for all the support guys, it really spurs me on to keep writing. Also sorry it's a day late but I had to work all day yesterday. Anyway…**

**Chapter 5: **

Bellamy:

Waking up lying next to- no holding Clarke, was the best way I could ever wake up. As cheesy as it sounds, I thought it was all a dream. I've been with my fair share of girls but nothing compares to Clarke, nothing feels like Clarke. I stare at her as she's lying next to me naked. She looks so peaceful, she is so perfect. Clarke Griffin, with me. I can still barely believe it. Unable to stop myself, I lean down and give her small, gentle kisses on her shoulder and neck. She starts to stir and she lets out a happy 'mmmm' sound that makes me smile as I kiss her on the lips this time.

"Morning Bell"

"Morning Beautiful", this makes her blush and giggle.

"Last night was amazing" she says to me in between kisses.

"And I have the scars to prove it" I say laughing lightly and Clarke does the same.

"Do you want to go for round two?" she asks looking up at me through her eye lashes, which is so sexy. I respond by kissing her passionately.

Clarke takes control and climbs on top of me, straddling me. She looks into my eyes and says "Nothing compares to you Bellamy". I smile as she leans down to give me another kiss.

Just then we're interrupted by a voice saying "Is that so?" bitterly. We both look to the tent flap to see Finn. I am livid that he has both interrupted us and that he has probably just glimpsed Clarke naked. I gently roll Clarke to the side making sure I block her from Finns view all the while. I also manage to throw on some pants on 2 seconds flat so I can walk over to Finn.

I tower over him as I say "Leave, and don't you dare look at Clarke because you don't get to see her like this. You have no right barging in and judging us".

Finn foolishly responds with "That's funny cuz I've seen Clarke like that before". That asshole should have kept his mouth shut because before he knows what is happening, I punch him, which sends him flying out of the tent. Turn around to check on Clarke only to find that she is throwing on clothes as fast of lighting. By the time I step out of the tent, she's right there next to me.

"You should've kept your mouth shut Spacewalker" I say as I tale a step closer to him. A couple of people have started to gather now. I'm stopped by Clarke standing in front of me.

She says in a quiet tone that's loud enough for me to hear "Bellamy, leave it or.."

I look her in the eyes and ask her while she's still thinking " Or what Princess?"

She seems to have mentally come to a conclusion "Or I will never have sex with you again". She says this all the while smiling triumphantly. I sigh, that's a pretty tough ultimatum. But I'd choose Clarke over spacewalker any day.

"Alright Princess, you win" I say as her features grow softer. She then gives me a flirty smile and makes her way back into my tent, taking my hand as she goes. I take a minute to turn back to Finn and say " leave us alone spacewalker of next time I won't stop after one punch". As I walk fully inside my tent and close the flap, I turn round to be met with Clarke's lips.

She pulls back and looks up at my lovingly " so do you wanna go for round two?" I respond by kissing her and moving her towards the bed. I have to say, right now, I have it pretty perfect.

Clarke:

After having rounds two and three with Bellamy, I make a run for seaweed with Octavia. We're at the river now, and the water looks so inviting. In turn to look at Octavia and she seems to be having the same thought as me. I thought I'd suggest it, to be fun for once. We should have a little fun. "Do you want to take a dip before we actually get the seaweed?"

She looks a little apprehensive when she says "Totally, is it safe?".

Knowing how traumatising her last experience with water was for her I search for a solution. I almost give up until "Look over there, theres a small kind of pool with a waterfall, no way the snake thing could be in there". She looks so relieved. We make our way over and start to strip down to our underwear. We look at each other, hold hands and then jumps in. Its cold at first but imget used to it pretty quick.

"So" Octavia says after a couple minutes "You and my brother?".

I thought this would happen sooner or later, "Yeah and before you say anything, I will never ever hurt him. I care about him."

"Good" she replies "and I'm glad you guys are together, he couldn't have chased anyone better".

I smile and reply quietly with "Thanks O, it means a lot". I hear a noise that kind of freaks me out. Its like someone is watching us. Octavia sees the look on my face.

She whispers when she says "Clarke what is it?"

I put my fingers to my lips and swim back to shore as fast as I can, Octavia follows closely. I get my knife from my pack, stand up and say loud enough for anyone there to hear "Who's there?" I hope I didn't sound as shaky as I felt. A guy from camp steps out from behind a tree, I takes me a second to realise that it's Malik. That boy must have a death wish or something. I drop the knife and ask him "What the hell are you doing?". He doesn't respond in words, he just looks between me and Octavia – and not at our faces- with a smirk. Yep, Bellamy is going to kill him. Octavia and I exchange a look, and feeling exposed we start putting our shirts back on.

"Aww don't do that" Malik says.

Octavia loses her temper and says "you better back the hell off Malik, if you know what's good for you". He starts walking towards us, which makes me a little nervous. We both stand up, he goes towards Octavia first.

"You know you guys want me, maybe a little threesome action?". He puts hand on Octavia's hip and she pushes him away as move towards her, protectively, instinctively. He then goes to me, still smiling, and actually dares to grab my ass. Which is when I punch him, Octavia kicks him from behind right up in his man business which in turn makes him fall to his knees. All of a sudden he bursts out crying, at this both Octavia and I laugh hysterically. We put our clothes on, grab the seaweed and make our way back to camp all while Malik is lying on the ground in agony.

When we get back we are laughing about stupid guys in the camp. Bellamy sees us and comes straight over. "Where were you two?"

"We went out to get seaweed and take a dip" Octavia says smiling sweetly at her big brother.

"Okay, run into any trouble?" he still looks concerned.

"Emmm" I say as look to Octavia nervously, wondering what Bellamy's reaction will be, Octavia is clearly doing the same.

"What" he says almost immediately.

"Well…" I start "when we came out of the water in our underwear" Bellamy rolls his eyes "there was someone watching".

"WHAT?WHO?! I'LL KILL THEM"

"It was Malik" Octavia says "but its okay we took care of him because he…." She trails off obviously not wanting to see the over protective Bellamy return.

"What?" he prompts

I just decided to get over with "Well he put his hands on Octavia and suggested a threesome"

I can tell Bellamy is seething. Octavia decides that she's not going down without dragging me with her, I can tell by the way she looks at me with a smile when she says "Yeah well he grabbed Clarke's ass!"

At that Bellamy turns livid. "HE DID WHAT!". I shake my head at Octavia.

"Its okay because I punched him and Octavia kicked him in the balls" I say smiling. This doesn't calm Bellamy down in the slightest.

"Where the hell is he?" I start feeling a little faint with nerves. Just then Malik limps in through the gate and looks up, immediately terrified at the look on Bellamy's face. Bellamy runs up and punches home to the ground. I start feeling even more ill, I go to run to Bellamy but my feet don't move. Octavia runs up and tries to pull Bellamy off. I feel myself crying now, what's wrong with me? I'm shaking. Octavia looks up at me horrified.

I touch my hand to my cheek and look at it, blood. I'm crying blood. Fuck, this is bad.

"Clarke?" Octavia shouts which gets Bellamy's attention. He looks at me with the same expression everyone else has.

My legs are week, "Bellamy" I whisper as I fall to the ground. I see two people rush to me, Bellamy and Finn. Bellamy gets there first and scoops me up on his arms and starts heading to the drop ship.

**Hope you guys liked it, there will be an update soon. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys loving all of your comments and yous. Sorry its so late. **

**Chapter 6: **

Bellamy:

I grudgingly let Octavia go to Lincoln for help 20 minutes ago, I was getting so desperate but she told me Clarke was okay with it and has covered for her in the past. I've already kicked Murphy out, despite Clarke's opinion. She doesn't need him around right now. I'm sitting next to Clarke so angry at myself for letting Murphy in when Clarke and Octavia were away. Clarke probably picked it up from Malik after he shook Murphy's hand when he came back in the camp and then left to go after the girls.

Clarke is asleep now, she looks so small and fragile. I don't care about getting sick from holding her hand, I just need to be near her now. I don't know what I'd do without her. I hear someone come in the drop ship where a few people are lying asleep who are all sick. I turn around to find Finn.

"How is she?" he asks.

I look down at her, I don't know what to say so I just say "She's perfect".

"You're not wrong there" Finn replies.

"Then why hurt her?" I ask him blatantly. I've always wondered, how could anyone hurt my beautiful Clarke.

Luckily for him, Octavia walks in at that point. I stand up, still holding onto Clarke's hand. I look at Octavia hopefully, scanning her hands for an antidote but I see nothing. She sighs and says "There's no cure, it goes away. You just have to wait it out".

2 days later

Clarke is finally back on her feet and feeling better. Thank god. I see her walking back from getting some water, laughing with a young girl. God, she's absolutely stunning. She sees me and starts to walk towards me, still smiling. I am so happy to see her that when she gets to me, I just grab her and kiss her. We break apart and she looks at me, and it makes me feel loved.

"What was that for?" she asks.

"For getting better" she chuckles at me and then hugs me. I wrap my arms around her waist. I smell her hair and smile as she tickles me by nuzzling into my neck. I'm really enjoying the moment until Miller's voice gloats over to me saying "Bellamy, hunting!".

"I better go.."

"Okay" she says before kissing me sweetly. No number of kisses from Clarke is enough. I smile and then leave.

Clarke:

I watch Bellamy walk out of the camp, praying that he's safe. I make my way to the drop ship to check if anyone is sick or injured today. The virus has gone away for now but who knows if it's going to come back or not. Before I get there I'm grabbed by the arm and swung round. It's Finn. I just sigh exasperatedly and move to walk away from him but he blocks my path.

"Clarke, we need to talk about you and Bellamy"

"No we don't" I move to walk away again but this time Finn pushes me back to where I was standing. I actually got a little scared of Finn.

"Yes, we do. He's not good for you Clarke"

"Yes he is, you can't tell me what is and isn't good for me"

"The hell I can't, Clarke you need to hear me" he grabs my wrists and squeezes them "Clarke you don't belong with him" his grip gets tighter and he's actually really starting to hurt me now.

"Finn stop it you're hurting me" my face has an alarmed look at it now. Behind Finn I see a young boy who was staring at us run in and point in our direction, behind him is Bellamy and Miller. Bellamy looks angry. "Finn you're going to want to let me go. Now."

"No Clarke not until you realise" before either of us can say anything else, Finn is slammed into the wall of the drop ship.

Bellamy growls at him as he says "How fucking dare you hurt Clarke". He is dangerously quiet.

Finn looks shocked, as he mumbles "what? I-I didn't…I-I".

"Really" Bellamy asks still quiet "then what are those marks on her arms?" I look down to see the marks he's talking about. Sure enough I have red marks on my arms where Finn was grabbing me. Finn looks just as shocked as me.

"Bellamy" I say calmly, he glances at me. He doesn't seem to want toilet go. I try again but this time I say "Bell?". He lets go, and turns to look at me. I move towards him slowly and put my hands on his face as his find my waist.

"Are you sure you're okay" he sounds so concerned.

"I am now you're here" I say smiling and he smiles back. "Lets go" I say.

We're walking in the woods and Bellamy has his thinking face on. "What is it?" I ask because I can't stand the deadly silence anymore.

"I haven't seen Octavia in a while" I look at the ground, I covered for Octavia once before, I don't think I can do it again. Lying to Bellamy is different than lying to anyone else. I also can't betray Octavia, she's my best friend. I've never been so conflicted before. As though he's reading my mind he says " I know you know she's gone to see Lincoln, I know you covered for her before. She told me when you were sick".

"Bellamy, I'm sorry I lied to you but…"

I didn't get a chance to finish my sentence as Bellamy cuts me off "She's my sister, Clarke"

"I know but she confided in me, she trusted me and I wasn't going to betray her Bellamy"

"Clarke! She could have gotten hurt or killed" he's getting frustrated now "you don't know what go's through that grounder's brain!"

"I do!" I say getting equally exasperated " he loves her! He's in love with her"

"And how do you know that?"

"I just do!"

"Oh come on Clarke the last guy you loved turned out to be a total jackals!" wow that one hurt. Especially seeing as the last guy I loved wasn't Finn but the man standing right in front of me.

"Well you're right about that" I say holding back the tears. "But at least I haven't slept with nearly everyone from the opposite sex in the camp". Now it was Bellamy's turn to look hurt.

"If you're really that upset then go talk to Octavia about this!" I've had enough of being target practice, I'm out of here. I turn and walk away, in the direction of the lake where Octavia and I went swimming.

"Fine!" Bellamy shouts after me.

I finally reach the lake after what feels like hours but was probably minutes. I sit down against a tree and sigh as I look up to the sky. It's quite dark now, I look at the stars. I wonder if my dad can see me now, what advice would he give me? Get the hell over it, kiddo. That's probably what he'd say.

My thoughts are interrupted by a voice saying "Well, well. The Princess out here all alone".

I whip round to see… Murphy. He looks like an animal. Fuck.

**Ooooooh cliffhanger, I'll post asap but I am pretty busy atm guys. The Next one is going to be good just be patient. Love you **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys sorry for the wait/suspense. I love you guys **

**Chapter 7: **

Clarke:

I felt a rush of fear run through me, looking into Murphy's crazed eyes. A creepy smile came across his face.

"Why are you out here all alone Princess?" the bastard is mocking me "you sick of Bellamy? I know I am. Watch out for him by the way, I think he wants to get in your pants". He chuckles.

I try to keep my face expressionless, I know he's trying to get me. Apparently it didn't work. "Oh maybe he already has?"

"Fuck off Murphy"

"What was he that bad Princess?" he asks as I turn around to walk away but he grabs my wrist. "I can make up for it" he whispers.

"I doubt it" and yank my arm away. I only make one step when Murphy slams me into the nearest tree.

He's breathing deeply as he says "Bad idea princess" his eyes roam over my body, oh god. "I've always wanted to see what it'd be like to fuck you".

"Get your hands off me!"

"Oh come on Clarke, you know you want it" he smirks. That's it. I spit at him.

"You're gonna regret that" he pins my arms behind me "say you want me Clarke, say I'm better than Bellamy"

"Never"

He looks me in the eye and raises his fist and hits me. It knocks the strength out of me and I fall to the forest floor. I'm bleeding from what I think is my eyebrow, I'm going to have a black eye. He kicks me in the stomach next. I cough. I know he's going to make me suffer before… before I don't know what.

"Say it, say you want me" he shouts, I hope someone can hear him.

I just look up and glare at him through my hair. He lifts me up and hits me again, this time theres blood coming from my cheek. I look back at him unwaveringly. He pulls out a knife and drags it up, across my stomach and my chest. He does it in a way that leaves a scratch but it isn't serious or fatal. He keeps beating me until I can barely hold my head up to look at him.

When he decides that it is enough, he starts to kiss my neck and chest. I fight with what little strength I have left but Murphy has me the way he wants me. Helpless.

"I'm going to enjoy this". He starts to undo my pants. This is when I let the tears I've been holding back escape briefly. I can't fight. I want Bellamy, I need him. I feel sick at the thought of being with anyone but him. I tried not to be scared when getting on the ground, for self preservation but right now I was terrified.

Bellamy:

I watched Clarke walk away, I was so angry that she let Octavia get in danger like that. I should go after her but we were stupid enough to come out here alone in the first place. So I made the short walk back to camp to get Miller and grudgingly Finn as well in case we need a tracker to find her.

Finn led us towards the river. I stopped.

"Everyone shh" I whispered. I listened. All I heard was a guys voice saying 'I'm going to enjoy this'. I was pretty sure who it was. I ran towards the voice. Through the trees I saw two figures pressed up against a tree. I spotted Clarke's gorgeous blonde hair, she looked passed out or badly hurt. I knew who was with her. Murphy. He was kissing her and undoing her jeans.

I screamed as I ran towards them. Murphy turned around and looked shocked and scared. As he stepped away from Clarke she crumpled to the floor. I threw one powerful punch at Murphy and he landed on the floor. I immediately turned round to go to Clarke. "Miller, Finn deal with Murphy".

I held Clarke in my arms. "Clarke?" she moved slightly "Princess? Can you hear me?". She opened her eyes and looked up at me tiredly.

"Hey" she said with a weak smile. I surveyed the rest of her. She had the beginning of a black eye, a cut on her eyebrow, a cut on her cheek, bruises all over her, probably other injuries hidden and a fucking love bite from that asshole on her neck. I'm going to kill him. I did her jeans back up and gathered her in my arms. I turned around to check if Murphy was tied up when I was met with Finn's gasp as he saw Clarke.

"I need to get Clarke back to camp, can you guys handle getting him back?"

"Yeah of course, do what you need to do man" Miller said.

I turned around and started walking when Clarke whispered "Bell?"

"Shh princess, you'll be back at camp soon, you're safe now". And I'll be damned if I was going to let her out of my sight ever again.

I kicked the gait open when we got back to camp, I slowly made my way through the camp to my tent. As I walked I could see people gawk and gasp at Clarke in my arms. Just then Octavia came running out of the drop ship along with Monty, Jasper, Raven and Finn.

"Oh my god!" Octavia said and sounded like she wanted to cry at looking at Clarke "Get her in your tent and I'll patch her up".

"You can do that?" Jasper asked.

"I've spent so much time watching her help heal people, I can do it. I need water, some pieces of cloth and any poultice we have in the drop ship". Monty and Raven followed her orders as Finn stood there dumbfounded. I went into my tent followed by Octavia and Jasper.

I laid Clarke on the bed as carefully as I could. Looking at her I felt so guilty. My thoughts were interrupted by Octavia "We need to take her jacket off" I did so as carefully and gently as I could.

She groaned. Just then Raven and Monty came in with the stuff Octavia needed. "Thanks guys but its getting a little crowded in here".

"Its cool we're gonna wait outside, let us know when you're done" Raven replied and everyone left.

Octavia turned to me and said tentatively "We're going to have to take off her shirt to clean all her injuries" she turned round to sort all of her stuff out. I pull her shirt up and see a long cut across her stomach, I feel the anger well up inside of me, as I take her shirt off I see another cut across her chest. I am going to kill Murphy. I have to after he hurt my Clarke. This is all my fault.

Octavia starts to clean her cuts and as if she's reading my mind she says "You know you can't blame yourself".

"But it's my fault O, if Clarke and I hadn't had a fight then she never would have gone off by herself and she wouldn't be… like this".

"Bellamy, if Murphy wanted to do this to Clarke he would have found a way, no matter what".

I stay silent just looking at her. Clarke starts to stir in bed, and she opens her eyes. At least she still has that light in her eyes. Her eyes rest on me and she smiles. "Hey Princess".

"Hey" she shivers and then "why am I shirtless?" I laugh.

Octavia buts in "I had to clean your injuries, I hope I did okay"

"You did great" she smiles. And she turns to stare at me, I take her hand and place butterfly kisses on it.

Octavia stands up "I'll leave you guys to it". She leaves.

I help Clarke put one of my shirts on and help her take off her jeans, she lies back down and lets out a moan of pain. I grimace.

"I am so sorry Clarke" she looks up at me confused.

"Bell, baby this isn't your fault. It's Murphy's fault". She looked at me in such a loving yet stubborn way that made me believe her.

"Okay" I say "but I'm going to kill him for what he did to you".

"I'm okay with that" she said and gave a light laugh but she still gasped in pain.

"Rest, you need to sleep"

"Not unless you join me" I smiled at her and climbed in beside her and held her close to me. She nuzzled into my neck.

I was getting quite comfy when Clarke started to kiss my neck. God it felt so good, but she needed to rest. "Clarke" I said reluctantly "we-we can't… you-you need to rest" I gently pulled her away, still holding her. Looking in her eyes, it was the most difficult thing to resist her.

"Bellamy!" she whined "trust me I'm okay and I know that I'll feel safer afterwards, I'm not that badly injured" she looked up at me through her eyelashes in the way that she knew I found super sexy.

"Clarke" I tried to protest.

She just straddled me and took of my shirt that she was wearing. My stubbornness flew out of the window. She started kissing me and I knew that I had to be gentle with her. I rolled us gently so I was hovering over her. Her hands started to roam over my stomach. I swear I burn at her slightest touch. She rips off my t shirt. Before I know it my pants are off. I slide in her and revel in the fact that she lets out a low moan. I move gently against her and she wraps her legs around my waist and starts kissing my neck which makes me groan as well. When I reach the climax so does Clarke and she gasps as we finish. I lie next to her and wrap her up in a nest of blankets and my arms.

"I'm never going to let anyone or anything hurt you ever again" I say as I kiss the top of her head "I love you"

Fuck. What did I just say?

**Hope you guys like it, I know its short sorry **** xoxoxo **


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for the lovely reviews most of you ! :D I hope you like this one, sorry for such a long wait, I've been so, incredibly busy. **

Chapter 8:

Clarke:

Oh my god. He just said he loves me. Aww he looks so nervous. Before I know what I'm doing I smile and say "I love you too Bell"

"What? Really? I-I are you sure?"

I put both hands on either side of his face and looked him in the yes. I fell in love with this man without even realising it. It was like a slap in the face. It was a total shock but I probably had it coming all along. "Bell, I love you. All I need is you".

He smiled and held me and I fell fast asleep in his arms.

It's the end of the week now and I am getting better. Bellamy barely let me walk the past week, he would carry me all about the camp even if I insisted that I was capable of walking by myself. Murphy was locked away in a tent when he was brought back. Now I'm in the drop ship with Raven and Octavia.

"So Raven," Octavia said "how is Miller in bed?"

We all just burst out laughing. "Well, he's better than Finn lets just put it that way".

Raven gets up and leaves mumbling about talking to Monty about something.

"So" I say turning to Octavia "how's Lincoln?"

"He's good, em he's really good"

"Is there something you need to tell me O?"

"well, we maybe kinda sorta slept together"

"You what?" I say shocked.

"I love him and please don't tell Bellamy"

"Fine but I can't keep hiding stuff from him O. Last time I did it didn't end well…" I trail off.

"I understand, I'm going to level with him about Lincoln tonight"

"Good" I say with a smile.

Later that night Bellamy comes into my tent.

"Octavia talked to me. About Lincoln"

"That's good, are you okay"

"Yeah I guess I have to accept it some time or other"

"Good" he hugs me and then lies down on the bed with me and just holds me all night.

Bellamy:

I guess I can learn to live with the fact that Octavia really loves Lincoln. Although I will kill him if he hurts her. God it's actually really quiet this morning. And as if on cue...

"BELLAMY!" I hear someone scream. I freak out, I stand up abruptly and Clarke follows soon after.

I run out into the clearing and see Miller standing there looking worried. "What is it, what's happened?"

"Murphy's escaped"

I felt Clarke standing next to me. I turned to look at her, she was weak with fear. She wobbled and looked faint. I caught her just in time. I swept her up and carried her back inside and put her on the bed.

"Raven!" I called with slight desperation in my words. She came in as quick as a flash. "I need you to stay with Clarke a second" I say looking into Clarke's eyes, she grabs onto my hand tighter "I'm going to talk to Miller, I'll be back before you know it" I say more to Clarke than Raven.

I storm out of the tent. "When?" I say curtly to Miller.

"Not long ago" he responds "if we leave now there is still a good chance of us catching him".

"Good, but just so we're clear" I say to the hunting party which will be going after Murphy "we won't be catching him… we'll be killing him" and with that I turn around and go back to Clarke.

Raven stands up, still holding onto Clarke's hand as she turns around. "It's okay Raven, you can go now I'll take care of Clarke".

Clarke looks up at me so innocently that I can't imagine anyone ever wanting to hurt her. Not my beautiful Clarke. I smile as I move towards her. I barely notice Raven leaving. I sit down and pull Clarke onto my lap.

"Don't leave, please" she begs.

I sigh "Clarke, I have to, I'm not gonna let him get away with this. I need to put an end to Murphy once and for all".

She took a shaky breath before she said "take plenty back up with you".

"Whatever you want Princess"

She takes my face by both hands and looks me dead in the eyes before she gives me the softest most loving kiss. As she pulls away I spot a single tear rolling down her cheek that I kiss away. We both stand up and Clarke hugs me, holding on for ages. Before she lets go she whispers "Come back to me" with tears in her voice.

"I'll never leave you Clarke" I kiss her on the top of the head exit the tent and signal for the party to follow me. I hold the gate open for them and turn for one last look at Clarke standing in the middle of the camp watching me leave. I reluctantly turn and close the gate. Leaving to do what I must.

Clarke:

I sigh. Never have I been this scared in my life. He better make it back to me, there's no other option. I feel a hand on my shoulder and turn to see Octavia looking just as worried as me. She gives me a weak smile.

"He'll be okay, he has to be" she says.

"I know" I say simply, because I know its true.

Bellamy:

I bend down next to Jared, who is a good tracker – thank god.

"Well?" I say a little impatiently.

"I think he's close" he replies in a whisper.

I slowly straighten up. Everyone is on alert. I hear a twig snap ahead of us and I throw my knife which causes a yelp of pain. A second later Murphy emerges pulling the knife I threw from his leg and wielding it at us. He laughs harshly.

"So Bellamy, how long did it take your precious princess to climb into bed with you?"

"Don't you dare talk about her like that"

"Why not? If I'd have had my way I would have found out what all the fuss was about with her" he says with a smirk.

"It's time for you to die now Murphy"

Murphy's face turns serious as he runs towards me and I ready myself, he swings trying to slit my throat but I step back so he misses. I raise my hand as he grabs it and stabs me in the leg. I hold back a scream as I punch him in the nose. He staggers back in shock and I look back to see the others fighting off a grounder that came out of nowhere, he seemed to be alone. I turned around just in time and ducked to avoid a knife in the heart. I knock Murphy off his feet and seize my chance. I stab him in the heart. He lies there bleeding out.

I grab him by the scruff of his neck and look into his eyes as I say "That's for hurting the woman I love, you got what you asked for and you won't haunt her ever again".

I stand up and turn around to find everyone standing mostly unscathed with a dead grounder lying next to them. I take a deep breath and say "Let's go home".

Clarke:

I've been pacing the same spot that I was in since Bellamy left.

I feel someone's hand on my shoulder and turn to find Raven.

She looks me in the eye an all she says is "He's too damn stubborn to die Clarke"

I let out a gentle laugh. My head snaps to the gate as I hear it open.

I watch, waiting patiently as I see everyone but Bellamy enter the camp. Finally he limps in, I don't care about the blood pouring from his leg as I run and throw myself into his arms. He calms my harsh breathing by stroking my back. I don't think I'll ever be able to let go. Then I remember…Murphy.

Just then he whispers into my hair "It's don Princess, it's over".

I sigh as I bury my face into his neck.

**Hope you liked.**


	9. Chapter 9

**So sorry for such a long wait, but don't kill me! Otherwise I wouldn't be able to carry on ;) love you guys x**

Chapter 9 

Bellamy:

"Bellamy, will you please cooperate with me here" Clarke says impatiently. I can't help but smile at her as she's trying to stop the bleeding on my leg. She all but carried me into the drop ship to fix my leg and nearly threw me on the table I'm now sitting on. God, this girl loves me. How did I get it so good.

"Come on Princess, I'm fine" I say smirking at her. I can tell she's trying to be annoyed but it just isn't working.

"Fine my ass" she says trying to hold back a smile.

I raise an eyebrow and smirk again as I pull her close to me in between my legs. "And what a fine ass it is Princess" I say as I place my hands on it. I pull her close and kiss her softly and then move down to her neck.

"Bellamy" she says reluctantly "we can get to that later, right now I need to fix your leg" and she gets back to work.

"I just wanna celebrate, gorgeous"

She stops what she's doing looks me in the eye and says "we can do that later" with that sexy smile of hers.

"Good, and we can get back to work soon. But first you have to kiss me better" I say giving her a cheeky smile. Clark just giggles, shakes her head and kisses me sweetly as she often does.

She pulls away and says "But you are going to rest not work".

"Whatever you say, Princess"

Clarke:

I felt more myself today, Bellamy was back. Murphy was gone and I was happy. I spent the whole day helping collect water and get the camp organised again. I was must surveying the camp when I saw Harper duck into mine and Bellamy's tent. I started walking over there, he needs his rest he can't be bothered by people asking him questions.

I walked through the flap of our tent to find Bellamy backing away from Harper. Just then he said "I'm sorry Harper but I'm in love with Clarke and I'm not attracted to you in any way"

"Come on Bellamy" she said trying to convince him "I just need one night to get over Jasper and Clarke's nothing special, I can prove I'm better than her".

I could see Bellamy was getting passed off with her and I was beyond raging.

"Don't even-" Bellamy started but I got in there first.

"If I were you Harper, I'd get the hell out of here before you seriously begin to regret this" Harper whipped round at this and Bellamy looked up obviously just noticing my presence. He had a conflicted look on his face. Something between being scared of what I would do to Harper and happy that I was so protective of him.

"I-I was just-" she tried to defend herself.

"I know what you were doing, now get out"

"Well maybe Bellamy wants me to stay" She said indignantly. Wow this girl has a death wish.

"Like hell I do" Bellamy piped up with.

"Okay" I say dangerously quiet "two seconds to get out then I won't be held accountable for my actions"

She stood there looking between me and Bellamy. Then she makes her big mistake. She looks at me and smirks at me.

"That's it" I say loudly. Before she knows what's happening, kick her out of the tent. Literally. I raise my foot and kick her in the lower back and she lands on her face on the ground. I step out of the tent and everyone is staring but I can't help smiling. Just then Bellamy puts his hand on my lower back.

He speaks up saying loudly "Nobody messes with my Clarke". And with that we turn around and go back into the tent.

I turn round to look at him and before I could do or say anything Bellamy's lips were on mine.

"You know you're really sexy when you're mad" he whispers to me.

I giggle as we fall onto the bed and I spend another wild, magical, beautiful night in Bellamy's arms.


End file.
